That Blue Haired Merman
by Zaito McTwerksALot
Summary: When Kaito Shion gets kidnapped and almost drowned,a mysterious voice somehow changes him into a merman. Now, he shall save humans from a watery grave. One day, however, his underwater life is changed forever.
1. Prolouge

"Lemme go!" Kaito yelled. He had recently been kidnapped by some sort of men in black. Now, since they had learned he couldn't swim, and since they had gotten the ransom, they were going to drown him in the ocean. "Stop!" he yelled, tears in his eyes. He tried to free himself from the rope he was tied in, but failed. "Heh, sorry, but you saw our faces. Have a good time in heaven!" One of the men yelled as he pushed Kaito into the ocean.

Kaito freaked out. He was going to die, right here and now. He opened his mouth to let out the last of his breath. Suddenly, he saw a golden light. "You don't want to die here, right?" The golden light said in a soft, female voice. "Of course you don't. I can make you live longer, but on one condition. You will no longer be human. You will not be an animal, but you also will not be human. Do you accept?" The golden light asked. Kaito nodded with the last of his strength, and then fell unconscious and continued sinking. The golden light shined brighter, and Kaito's body also glowed gold.

When Kaito woke up, hours later, and he was still underwater, but he was breathing. '_What happened? Am I a fish?' _ He thought. He looked at his hands. They were still normal. Then he looked at his legs. "WHAT THE…" He yelled. Where his legs once were, there was a brown fish tail! He also noticed he was shirtless. "So I'm a merman now. Creepy." He said, still a little confused. He saw people swimming on the surface. "Huh," he murmured, "Maybe there'll be a snorkeler. I should stay here, near the bottom." Then, he saw a little girl flailing her legs. He also heard cries of help coming from the surface. Surprisingly, no one came to the little girl's aid. She began to sink.

'Oh no!' he thought, 'I can't let a little girl die like this!' He quickly swam and caught the girl. Then, he swam to the surface. There were shrieks of, "Where's Angela!" coming from a woman, obviously the girl's mother. He swam to the shallowest spot he could, and place the awakening girl in it. The girl had woken up enough to see a merman, slipping back into the sea.

Kaito felt pleasant inside. He had saved a life. All of a sudden, fear struck him. What if the girl had seen him? In fact, he was sure she saw him.

"Maybe I should hide for a little while?" he wondered. He began swimming out into deeper waters.

Once into pretty deep waters, he felt safe. Just about nobody would swim this deep, and not many people owned boats. "Wait a minute, what's that sound?"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Freedom

"…Wait a minute. What was that… Click?" Kaito quickly spun around, only to find a scuba diver taking pictures!

"N-no!" Kaito screamed, moving his arms to quickly cover his face.

"Amazing! A real, living, breathing mermaid! I'll be famous for my discovery!" The scuba diver exclaimed in a thick Australian accent. "'Ey, Joe, come over here with the net!" Kaito was panicking.

'It hasn't even been a day since I've lived a peaceful life… And now I'm gonna be shipped off to a lab, experimented on and dissected…!' He began crying as a net was thrown over him. He didn't bother to run, because he knew the boat would catch up with him one way or another.  
"Attach it to the boat, Joe! Man, we're gonna be rich! Sell this thing to an aquarium for… 5 million bucks! Hah! Easy money!"  
'An… Aquarium…? I suppose… It's better than being experimented on… Maybe… Maybe I'll be able to see Len-kun and Rin-chan and Meiko-chan and everyone again…!' His tears of fear turned into tears of happiness. 'Yeah… Maybe I'll see them again…' A slight smile crept onto his face.

"H-hey! Whoa!" A sudden jerk and Kaito was being dragged in the net. "H-hey! How am I going to live out of water when you guys get to shore?!"  
"Crikey! It talks, Reginald! It speaks English!"

"Talks?! That's another million in our pockets!" The one named Reginald laughed loudly.

"…Where are we going…?" Kaito was a bit scared now, realizing that he was being sold like some sort of object.

"The aquarium! 'Ey, you gotta name?"

"K… Kaito…" He was stuttering, a bit scared.

"You got the same name as that kid that went missing! How funny!"  
"Ah… Y-yes…" Kaito laughed nervously.

"Oi! Joe! Call aquariums until you find a buyer for this specimen! Tell 'em to bring a tank!" Once again, the tears began to flow from Kaito's eyes.


End file.
